Lemonade MouthMan Day
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Stella has nothing to do and so decides to help Charlie celebrate Man Day


I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

It was a sunny afternoon when Charlie heard a knock on the front door. He yelled for the person to hold on a moment while he put down the bowl he had grabbed seconds ago. He opened the door to reveal a small girl smirking at him. He allowed her to pass him as he greeted, "Hey Stel, what are you doing here?"

The girl looked around the large house before turning back to the boy, "Do you always answer the door in your boxers?"

Charlie looked down and blushed, "It's Man Day, this is the official attire and I wasn't expecting any company." He wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue checkered boxers.

Stella chuckled and shrugged, "Okay. Well to answer your question, Olivia is babysitting for her neighbor, Wen is out of town with his family, and Mo kicked me out when I beat Scott at arm wrestling."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Why would Mo kick you out because of that?"

Stella took off her bag and threw it on the couch, "Something about fixing his bruised ego." She clapped her hands together and looked at Charlie, "So here I am, fully prepared to celebrate Man Day! Please don't kick me out because my brother's will bore me with nerd talk if I go back home."

Charlie looked at her skeptically as she danced around animatedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, you're in," Charlie laughed as he closed the front door.

"Sweet," Stella fist pumped and walked into the kitchen. Charlie followed behind her. Stella glanced around the kitchen and then noticed Charlie's attire. "Oh yeah the official attire," she said aloud. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it over her head.

Charlie's eyes bulged as he turned away yelling, "Stella!"

She finished pulling the top over her head and tossed it to the side, "What?"

The boy cautiously turned toward his friend. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the girl standing there in a white tank top. "Leave your jeans on," he demanded as he grabbed a second bowl.

"But I have on boy shorts," Stella protested, looking forward to wearing her usual indoor weekend clothing.

"On," Charlie repeated as he took out a jug of milk and box of cereal.

"Prude," Stella folded her arms and sat at the breakfast nook. Charlie laughed as he handed her the box of cereal and began to fix his own bowl. "So how does Man Day work?"

"Well," Charlie began, "It starts with a bowl of the most unhealthy cereal you can find and a series of old school cartoons."

Stella grinned, "Awesome." The two took their bowls of cereal and ventured to Charlie's room. They sat on the floor and watched DVDs of their favorite 90s cartoons.

Once they had finished, Charlie declared a video game war. "You seriously want me to beat you in your own house Delgado," Stella teased.

"Oh you're on lemonade mouth," Charlie tossed her a controller and set everything up. A few hours, a twelve case of root-beer, half a cold pizza, a bag of chips and two burping contest later Stella insisted a jam session in the garage.

"Okay Stel, promise you won't shred too hard on Tommy's guitar. He would kill me if he knew I let someone even think about touching it while he is gone," Charlie cautioned.

Stella gave him a blank look, "No deal. When I go, I go hard."

Charlie looked to the side and nodded, "You're right, no guitar for you." They broke out into laughter and Charlie placed his brother's guitar back on its stand.

Stella ran over to the drum kit and sat down. She picked up the sticks and smiled, "So I was thinking…."

Charlie ran over to the girl and took the sticks out of her hands. "No way, you will not kill my baby."

"Hey," Stella stood up, "I can be gentle." Charlie tilted his head to the side and gave her a pointed look. "Okay, sometimes I can be." Charlie folded his lips and raised his eyebrows. Stella huffed, "Whatever, I'm playing with the drum now give me those sticks."

"Uh not happening," Charlie replied holding the sticks above the girl's head.

Stella jumped up, "Not fair you bean pole! Give me those sticks!"

Charlie held her back with his free hand, "You are not going to get all free spirit on my kit."

Stella stepped back and crossed her arms, "What does that mean drummer boy?"

Charlie gave her a look and then smirked. He spread his feet apart and pumped his fist, "I'm Stella Yamada and I'm ready to rock," he yelled in his best girl voice. He then proceeded to jump around doing kicks and random dance moves. "I am the most hardcore chick to ever be born ever and if you let me near Charlie's drums I'll destroy them," he continued in his Stella impression.

When he had finished he looked at the girl and smirked. Stella just stood there and looked at him in silence before saying, "Am I really that awesome!" Charlie looked disappointed as Stella danced around him, obviously not taking his sarcasm to heart. She snatched the drumsticks from his hands and rushed over to the drums, "Now get over here and show me how to work these bad boys."

After a few more minutes of convincing Charlie gave in and showed Stella some basic things. He couldn't help but smile at her, seeing how much fun she was having. "Dude, I know I'm so great at this and you're afraid I'll replace you on drums in the band, but it is still rude to stare," the girl joked, interrupting his thoughts.

Charlie cleared his throat and blushed, "Yeah, sorry." Stella furrowed her brows and grinned, shaking her head as she handed him the drumsticks and stood up. He followed after her as she headed for the door leading to the house. "Do you want to watch a movie or play some more video games?"

The girl shook her head and grabbed her shirt off the ground where she had tossed it. "Nah, I think Man Day is officially over for me." She smiled and walked toward the entrance to grab her bag.

Charlie frowned and leaned against the couch. "You sure, we could do something else if you'd like?" He was having so much fun, he didn't want her to leave.

Stella shook her head, "Yeah, I need to go home and shower. I think some of your Man Day smell rubbed off on me." She laughed and sniffed her arm pits.

Charlie laughed along with her and pushed himself off the couch. "Well thanks for celebrating with me." He walked over to her and gave her a shy hug before quickly backing away.

Stella laughed and grabbed him in a bear hug, "Give man hugs Delgado." They both laughed as they held onto each other tightly. Stella let go and waved goodbye as she left out the front door.

Charlie went up to his room and saw a blinking light on the floor. He picked up his phone, "Guess I forgot it was on silent." He checked and saw he had four missed calls and two new text messages. The first message was from Wen asking why he nor Stella were not answering his calls. The second message was telling Wen to back off and go find Olivia.

Charlie smiled to himself, "I'm thinking Stella did not mean to send this message to me."


End file.
